The Story of Samuel Dane
by katsie101
Summary: The life of Saint Dane as a child, and all the answers to your longing questions Where did the Travelers come from? Who are they? Who will win the big war? What is the Convergence? Read on to find out. Please R&R!Please give reviews....
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first Pendragon fanfic. It may seem boring in the beginning but this is just the beginning. All of the questions you have been wondering out will be answered. Please review so I will know if you would like me to continue writing! Thank you!

The Story of Samuel Dane

Chapter One: The arrival of Sam

It was May 1st, 1952, a bright sunny day. The sky was blue, and no clouds were in sight. Margaret Dane was picking tomatoes in her little garden in the back of her house. Her garden was her most prized possession of all the things she owned. She was humming a care free tune that she had heard the other day. The tune was like no other, it was a soft, relaxing hum that she had heard coming from her shed. But when she had opened the door, nothing unordinary was there except a piece of moon rock that had fallen from the meteor shower the other day.

Suddenly she heard a faint crying sound, like a baby's cry. She rushed over to the front door of her house and was shocked with what she saw. On her doorstep was a little baby, with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She picked the baby up, looking for the person who had left it, but had no luck. Who would leave a precious baby all alone, she thought. As if her thoughts were answered, a little piece of paper fell out of the baby's bright blue blanket. It read, "_Margaret, take care of this baby, for he will lead to great things," _and it was unsigned.

She brought the baby inside and decided to warm up some milk, her thoughts still in shock. For many years she had been wanting to have a child of her own, but never thought the day would come, for she still hadn't found that special someone. After she fed the baby some milk, she decided to take a quick little drive to the police station, to see if anyone had reported a missing baby. Again, she had no such luck. The policeman said that she should take the baby to the local orphanage but Margaret argued that there were precise instructions for her to take care of the child. So the policeman told her to sign a contract for adoption, and Margaret found herself with a brand new baby boy named Samuel, for that was the street name-Samuel Street- she lived on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Andrew Press

The years went by and no one reported a missing baby. Margaret was overjoyed with her new child and watched Sam grow up from an infant to a teenager. Although Sam was very smart, curious and clever, he never had any friends, for he didn't know how to treat his friends. That was until Andrew Press came to town.

"Sam, can you please tell me the answer to problem number four?" Ms. Laberto, the math teacher asked Sam. Sam was one of her least favorite, although he was extremely bright. He always started at her with his ice cold eyes, as if he knew something she didn't.

"The answer is the square root of 341." Sam answered confidently. Sam was a tall boy with shoulder length brown hair, big glass, and had a massive amount of acne on his face. He then looked over to Donna Transcore, a girl he had been having a massive crush on for four years, who just giggled at him. Why must all the girls laugh at him? He was the brightest student in the class and one of the best looking, he thought smugly, all though in reality he wasn't the best looking at all. He saw Donna looking over at James Paterson, and Sam sighed. Why did Donna like James, he wasn't special at all!

All of a sudden a tap at the door was heard and Ms. Laberto answered it. Out stepped a boy with short blond hair, brown eyes, and a muscular body. All the girls started whispering at the new student. "Class, allow me to introduce you to our new student, Mr. Andrew Press. Andrew comes from England and has just moved here recently. Andrew, allow me to introduce you to the eighth grade class."

"Hi everyone." Andrew said but it seemed like he was talking directly to Sam. Andrew walked over to the empty desk next to Sam. "Hello, are you Sam Dane?" He asked.

Sam was shocked. Why would anyone so interesting and exciting want to talk to him? "H-H-I, nice to meet you."

"Hi. I have heard so much about you, being super smart and all. Don't you live on number sixteen Samuel Street?" Sam nodded. "Well I guess I am your new neighbor. I live in number fourteen."

Throughout the day, Andrew was strangely fascinated with Sam Dane. He and Sam shared the same interests, and both loved building model boats and planes. Still, something felt strange to Sam. Almost too perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Entrance in the Shed

Many weeks passed by, and Andrew and Sam were the best of friends. Sam couldn't have been happier, for Andrew was his first and only friend. One could always find them together; whether it was working on a science experiment, or trying to discover something new.

One day, after school Andrew approached Sam with a serious look on his face. "What's wrong, Andy?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Sam, there is something really important I need to show you."

"More important than me asking Donna out on a date?"

"Way more important than that." Andrew replied, waving his arms. "Come on, let's go! It's really important."

"Are you sure! I mean, I really need to….."

" COME ON SAM!" Andrew said with a hurried look on his face. Andrew started to leave the school, and Sam followed, upset. They walked back to Sam's house, and were greeted by Ms. Dane.

"What are you two boys up to?" Ms. Dane asked in a motherly tone. She was very glad that her son had found a friend, and especially a boy like Andrew. Andrew was smart, polite, and handsome, what a perfect friend.

" Sorry, no time to chat, Ms. Dane." Andrew answered, in a strangely convincing voice. Some reason, whenever Andrew was reasoning something with someone, he always won because he had a convincing argument.

Sam followed Andrew into the back yard, and they both stopped at the shed.

"Let me get this straight. You dragged me all the way from school to go look at my shed?" Sam asked, impatiently.

"Yep."

"WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM!!!!!! I COULD HAVE DONE A MILLION THINGS, I COULD HAVE WORKED ON HOMEWORK, I COULD HAVE ASKED DONNA TO THE DANCE, I COULD HAVE…." Sam was raging with anger, but was quieted when Andrew put a firm hand covering his mouth. Sam struggled, but Andrew's hand was quite strong. He finally gave up.

"It's not the shed itself, you dork, it's what's in the shed." Andrew said in a mysterious voice.

"I already know what's in the freakin' shed! There are shovels, and pots and…." Sam started to yell in exasperation but suddenly stopped when he heard a strangely familiar sound emitting from the shed. Where had he heard that music before? Sam thought. Andrew quietly opened the door, and the two boys were greeted by a blast of light and strange swirl of a bluish mist like substance.

As quickly as it started, it ended. Sam stood there, dumbfounded at what he had seen. Lying at their feet was a small package. Andrew leaned down to pick it up. He opened it, and inside was a small note saying "The_ time has come, Andrew, for Sam to move on._" But the strangest thing of all was the small item lying in the palm of Andrew's palm. It was a Ring. A Traveler's Ring, as Sam would find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Big Adventure

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT, AND WHAT WAS THAT!" Sam was screaming so loud that Margaret Dane rushed outside.

"Boys are you alright!" She asked with a worried look on her face. Something terrible must have happened by the way Sam was screaming. She didn't want anything to her Sammy.

"Don't worry Ms. Dane. We are just practicing for a school play called "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT." So sorry for the scare." Phew, thought Andrew. That was a close one.

"Ok. Well, if you need me boys, I will be in the kitchen. I am cooking some of your favorite cookies Sam; Andrew would you like the stay for dinner?"

"Thanks, but no thanks, it's my dad's birthday, and we are going out to eat." How strange, thought Ms. Dane. She had never met any of Andrew's parents.

"Oh, well I guess I will stop by to bring you some then, since it's your dad's birthday."

"NO! I mean, he has severe allergy problems to a lot of…..s….sweets! So unless you want to kill him, don't bring them over. Besides…..he is…really…really. Really tired!"

"Oh. Ok. Well I guess I will leave you boys alone." And Ms. Dane walked away. Why was Andrew acting so odd? She wondered.

Andrew quietly took the shocked Sam and took him behind the shed. " You have to promise you won't tell anyone about this. This really important, but know must know." Andrew whispered.

"But WHAT THE H…"

"SHH! Now let me explain." Andrew sat down, and motioned for Sam to do the same.

"Have you ever wondered why at night you hear a strange melody, the melody you just heard? That's because you have heard it before. Sam, you and I aren't from this world. We are from a whole 'nother dimension of time and space. You see, a long time ago, there were ten Territories, or "planets" you might say. They were all connected. Now territories are completely different from one another. There is Cloral-which is on top of water, there is Zadaa-which is like a huge desert, there is Denduron-which is like "medieval" time…and so on and so forth. One day, there was a huge space quake causing all of the territories separate, they were pushed into different times and dimensions. Now, the only people that are allowed to access each Territory are people called Travelers, which are who you and I are.

Now, there is a Territory called Stravel. Stravel is a Territory where all of the Travelers are created. We are created from a special type of star that has the ability to travel at the speed of light, and bend through dimensions. Our job is to visit the Territories, and document the history of each Territory. That way, when we travel back to Stravel we can bring to the "city hall." Any questions."

Sam was bewildered, but then thought better. "Come on, stop pulling my leg."

"No really it's true!"

"Yeah right, prove it!"

"Alright then, I will." Andrew opened the Shed and shouted "Cloral!" All of a sudden, the bluish mist returned, and Sam started to feel like he was being pulled into it. He tried to hold onto the side of the shed door, but the mist was too powerful. He let go, screaming. He felt like he was on a water slide, but the haunting music was in the background. Suddenly, he felt himself drop and with an "Umph!" He had landed on Cloral.


End file.
